


Don't Speak

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wants Abby to help him bond with Gibbs and DiNozzo by training him so he can join in on their weekend fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Puppy play  
> Author's Notes: Total fluff. Another one of those nagging bunnies that has been bugging me for a while. My first, and probably last, puppy play piece.

Tim was nervous, even though he had asked Abby about the strange closeness between Gibbs and DiNozzo and then had to ask her to explain how such things worked. He had pushed her to see if he could get more experience in their private universe and had agreed to accept her training before Gibbs would allow him to visit them on that level. 

Nervousness plagued him as he walked slowly up the sidewalk towards Gibbs’ front door. “I’m not sure that I’m ready.”

“You are. I know you are. Everyone is nervous their first time. It’s perfectly natural. You’re going to be fine,” Abby assured him, rubbing his arm.

Gibbs sat on the large chair in his living room with a report file in his hands and a glass of bourbon nearby. Occasionally his right hand would drop to rustle through Tony’s hair. The barest touch could make Gibbs smile. He was proud of the young man who he had molded and trained himself. He had turned into a top notch senior field agent at work and a pleasing pet on the weekends they spent together.

He had built Tony’s pet bed himself, measuring its height to allow him to touch Tony without having to lean down or strain to reach him. Tony had taken to it quickly and normally curled himself into it as he slept, but occasionally allowed his long limbs to hang over the edges.

The light knock at the front door awoke Tony. His eyes met with Gibbs’.

“Stay,” Gibbs commanded as he arose to open the door. 

“Gibbs!” Abby said enthusiastically as she hugged him before stepping inside.

Tim stood beside her and froze as he took in this side of Gibbs. Today Gibbs was dressed in a black long-sleeved, button down shirt, black slacks, black loafers, black socks and a bright blue tie with a tie pin depicting a miniature pair of handcuffs. He’d seen the pin before. The attire only accented his graying hair and blue eyes.

“Timmy, come in,” said Abby, with a quick wave of her hand.

Once inside the house, Tim’s eyes were drawn to Tony sitting obediently on his pet bed, naked except for the collar around his neck. He watched as Abby made her way over to Tony, ran her fingers through his hair, then leaned over to hug him. Tony leaned in, rubbing against her. 

When Tim pulled his eyes away from the pair, he saw that Gibbs was staring at him, like he stared at suspects he was about to interrogate. Nodding in Gibbs’ direction, he said, “Good to see you, Boss.”

Gibbs immediately looked to Abby. “I thought you said he was trained.”

“I am,” declared Tim, drawing another glare from Gibbs.

“He is. He’s just a little nervous. I’ll get him ready,” offered Abby as she took hold of Tim’s arm and led him toward the kitchen.

Gibbs watched the pair move out of view then returned to his chair, motioning for Tony to sit up in his lap.

“I’m sorry,” Tim stammered once they were out of Gibbs’ sight.

Pressing one finger against his lips, Abby reminded him, “Don’t speak. I know you’re nervous and pretty new at this. Just remember your training and everything we talked about.” Lifting his chin, Abby made sure their eyes met. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can try again another day. I can take you home right now.”

“I’m ready. I want to stay. I want to do this,” replied Tim.

Once again, Abby pressed a finger against his lips. “Don’t speak. Get undressed.”

She waited patiently as Tim slowly shed his clothes. He wanted to talk to her, tell her how awesome Gibbs looked the way he was dressed today. Anyone could see he was a master. He wanted to say how much he admired and envied the way Tony totally accepted his role and seemed so perfectly at ease with it. Remaining silent, he folded and stacked up his clothing before placing everything into the bag Abby had brought, biting his lower lip as a reminder not to say anything aloud.

Abby gave him his cue to get onto all fours and patted him when he obeyed quickly. She’d already removed a collar and leash from the bag along with two pieces of cloth to cover his hands. He hadn’t quite gotten the hang of them yet, but Abby kept telling him they would help him keep his head where it should be. He’d tried them on before but Abby never made him wear them during training.

Looking up at her, he did his best to give her sad eyes. Abby scratched him gently behind his ear as she sat beside him taking one of his hands at a time, pushing them into the pouches and fastening the ties around his wrists. When she had completed the task, she kissed him on the forehead. “Good boy!” Next, she strapped on a pair of kneepads. “You might not need them, but he has a lot of hard floors. Sore knees are no fun, believe me.”

After buckling the leather collar around his neck, she clipped on a leash and looked him over. After giving him a minute to pull himself together, she leaned over and tapped his nose as she whispered, “Don’t speak.” Then she smiled and gave a gentle tug on the leash. “Heel.”

Moving slowly, down on his hands and knees, Tim followed her back into the living room nearly hiding himself behind her legs. Peering around her, he watched as Tony sat in Gibbs’ lap, nuzzling his neck. Swallowing deeply, he tried to will away the hard on he could feel developing. It crossed his mind to just curl up into a ball so no one else in the room could tell, but he doubted that would go over very well.

“Tony, get down,” commanded Gibbs. 

Tony immediately obeyed, sitting at Gibbs’ feet and looking up at him, waiting for his next commend.

“No need to keep him on a leash inside the house,” said Gibbs as he nodded toward Tim.

Abby released the clip and rubbed Tim’s head. “He’s just, nervous.”

“Is he or is he not ready for this?”

“Oh, he’s ready. But I’ll leave the leash here. If he gets too nervous, it may help him. You know, keep him calm.”

Standing up, Gibbs walked over and took Abby’s arm, escorting her to the front door. “He’s not the first pup I’ve ever handled, Abs.”

“I know, I know. I could stay a while, if you want me to,” she said, her eyes drawn back to Tim, looking sad and abandoned in the middle of the room.

“He will be fine,” insisted Gibbs. “And you said you have some shopping to do. Don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. Timmy, you be good!”

“If he isn’t, I can always put him in a kennel.”

“No! You can’t, Gibbs. He hasn’t been kenneled yet and he’d be scared. Promise me you won’t!”

“Abby, I don’t have a kennel.”

“Oh, okay then.”

“Trust me. He will be fine. I will take good care of him. You can pick him up tomorrow.”

After closing the door, Gibbs watched Abby get into her car and pull away from the house. Returning to the living room, he stopped to pat Tim’s head before returning to his seat where Tony pressed his head against his master’s leg. Tim felt another twinge of jealousy when he saw the satisfied look on Tony’s face as Gibbs absentmindedly pet him as he read.

As the long minutes ticked by, Tim began to wonder what he was even doing here. There were several things he could be doing this weekend other than sitting around naked in Gibbs’ living room watching as Gibbs gently rubbed Tony’s head as he read reports. He wondered what would happen if he rose up onto two legs, got dressed and went outside to wait for Abby to return.

“Don’t overthink it, pup,” Gibbs said without even looking up.

He knew. Of course he knew. Gibbs always seemed to know what was going on. Then why was Gibbs letting him sit there bored out of his mind? That wasn’t it though. Gibbs was giving him time to get in the right head space. Tim was pretty sure that’s all it was. Either that or he was waiting for Tim to relax.

It took a while, but Tim finally did relax and stretched his arms out in front of him, allowing his head to settle onto the floor. He watched the interactions between Tony and Gibbs. There were a couple of times Tony managed to climb up into Gibbs’ lap for extra attention before Gibbs would order him to get down. Tim could understand why. Tony had to be a heavy load to have settled in your lap.

A bit later, Tony had settled himself between Gibbs’ legs and began nuzzling at his crotch. Tim felt his own dick twitch as he wished he could telepathically order Tony to nuzzle his crotch instead of Gibbs’.

“You want to play, boy? Abby brought the pup over for a play date. Go play. Go on.”

Tony took a couple steps toward Tim then looked back at Gibbs, who was waving him on. Tim perked up as he watched Tony walking toward him on all fours. Tim admired Tony’s mittens which were designed to actually look like paws, while his own were a solid tan color. Maybe if he learned to be better, Abby would get him ones like Tony’s.

As he neared Tim, Tony began sniffing around him. First he sniffed Tim’s head, then wandered around behind him to sniff Tim’s ass, placing his nose right in Tim’s crack and surprising the pup enough that he rose onto all fours. Coming around to the front again, Tony cocked his head and stared at Tim for a few seconds then barred his teeth and growled.

Suitably surprised, Tim backed away slowly and hunkered down, making himself appear as small as possible.

“Tony!” yelled Gibbs. “Behave. Be nice to the pup.”

After glancing back toward Gibbs while he was speaking, Tony returned his attention to Tim, grinning at him. The next time he approached Tim, he pawed at him and knocked him onto his side, before falling on top of him and wrestling around a little. Landing on top of Tim, Tony nuzzled at his neck and licked along his jawline as Tim allowed himself to be pinned to the floor, accepting Tony’s weight.

Putting down his file, Gibbs set his reading glasses aside and moved over to the couch for a better view. He had moved the coffee table aside earlier to give the pups a carpeted area to play on near enough to the couch that he could watch what they were doing.

The pair continued to tussle around the floor with Tony playing the aggressor, often nipping at Tim’s ears, arms and legs and pinning him down to the floor. Gibbs watched with interest. Most new pups were fairly submissive. He wondered if there would come a day when Tim would be more challenging toward Tony. Not that he wanted to see the pair hurt each other, but sometimes it would be good to have someone else around who could put Tony in his place now and then.

When Gibbs headed out to the kitchen for a beer, Tony abandoned Tim and chased after his master’s heels. He earned a pat on the head and a cookie for his actions before following Gibbs back to the living room with his head held high.

Tony returned to sniffing Tim’s ass and ventured to lick the edge of the crack. The warm, wet sensation caused Tim to shiver. Waggling his ass, he backed closer to Tony, wanting more. Tony looked up at Gibbs.

“Go on. Abby said he was ready.”

Pushing in closer, Tony guided his hands between Tim’s legs, pushing them further apart to give him more room. Pressing forward, he licked again then nipped lightly at Tim’s butt cheek, delighting when he heard a moan. Concentrating on Tim’s hole, Tony gave it a good tongue bath then pushed his tongue against the muscle. Tim shivered and moaned as he pushed back against Tony’s pleasurable assault.

Encouraged by Tim’s reaction, Tony decided to fully mount him, pressing his cock against Tim’s hole and pushing in slowly. As Tony entered him, Tim yipped in surprise then squealed as the pressure continued. His breath came in short bursts as Tony drove his cock in further.

Tim settled his head against the floor, his ass still high in the air. He had wanted this, he told himself. From the first day he had seen Tony, he had been interested in him. When Abby brought up the possibility of a sexual encounter, he had been intrigued. His own experience with women was very slim and he’d had no sexual experience with a man.

Now he could feel every movement, every thrust as Tony pounded into his ass, deeper and deeper. It had hurt, which he hadn’t really thought about before, but really should not have been a surprise. His own cock felt hard and heavy. Closing his eyes, he thought about sex. Soon his own hips were moving, rubbing back against Tony. He found that by shifting the angle, the feeling was more pleasurable.

He knew Tony couldn’t ask if he was okay. With his eyes closed and his head now resting on top of his hands against the floor he did his best to relax and enjoy the encounter. He wondered how sore his ass would be in the morning then reprimanded himself. He shouldn’t be thinking about tomorrow. He should only be concerned with right now. 

His cock felt neglected and he wondered if he could masturbate with the pouches on his hands. It didn’t seem likely. Maybe when Tony was finished he could hump against Tony’s leg until he came. It didn’t seem fair that Tony should get to come if he didn’t.

A few minutes later, he felt Tony’s cock slip from his ass and he opened his eyes, turning to look. As Tony moved to one side, he knocked the pup over, rolling him onto his back. Tim caught a brief glance at Gibbs, sitting on the couch and watching the interaction, his hand close enough to his crotch to be rubbing his cock through his slacks. His eyes locked onto Gibbs for a moment when he felt Tony licking his cock. Tim’s attention was immediately pulled away from Gibbs before he was reprimanded for eyeing the master of the house. 

As soon as Tony took his cock into his mouth, Tim let go of any thoughts he had. Lying still on the floor he relaxed and enjoyed as Tony sucked him. It wasn’t long before he felt the warm rush of an orgasm racing through his body as he arched his back and ejaculated. 

With his eyes closed, he still felt as Tony was lapping at his body for a short time before resting his head against Tim’s stomach and falling asleep. 

When he awoke, he found himself alone and the room dark. There seemed to be noises coming from upstairs. Moving slowly on all fours, Tim began ascending the stairs, following the sounds to the bedroom. He paused in the open doorway as he watched Gibbs and Tony atop the bed, both naked, and kissing. 

Tony continued licking at Gibbs’ neck when Gibbs turned to see Tim waiting at the doorway. “Come on up, pup,” he offered, watching as Tim began moving across the room. Scooting closer to the center of the bed, Gibbs patted the edge. “Come on.”

Tim did his best to scramble ungracefully onto the bed. As he lay in the middle, Gibbs had one arm wrapped around Tony, and used the other to wrap around Tim. “Don’t overthink it, pup.”

Realizing he had been watching as Tony continued to snuggle against Gibbs and lick his skin, Tim allowed himself to relax and cuddle up close. A warm sense of happiness and belonging calmed him as he took it on himself to follow Tony’s lead.

~~~END~~~  
March 23, 2013


End file.
